<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me I’m No Good by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018701">Tell Me I’m No Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King Cedric [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facial Shaving, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick helps Cedric with his grooming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King Cedric [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me I’m No Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why do you go down and see him? After what he did to you and Enchancia...I don’t understand.” Sofia stood in the doorway, watching as Baileywick collected tools for personal grooming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steward looked at the young princess and gave her a sad smile. “Someone once told me that everyone should be given a chance to redeem themselves,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know if I can believe that anymore,” she whispered. She looked up as Baileywick approached, placing a hand on the top of her head. “After everything that happened…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let darkness dampen your light, Sofia. You’ve done so much and changed so many lives by being yourself. Do you remember how you helped me with Slickwell’s plot? It would be Cedric’s greatest sin if he made you lose that hope and kindness in your heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest princess slowly nodded her head, letting out a soft sigh. “You’re right but I don’t know if I can believe in that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet. He’s hurt so many people and my family...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one expects you to,” Baileywick assured her. “If you forgive him one day or never forgive him; that is up to you and I support you either way, princess. No one can force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Your pain is your pain and however you heal is your business. I never liked the idea of forcing forgiveness as a form of healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Baileywick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and bowed to her before taking his leave, heading towards the dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been a fan of the rugged and wild look. I have always preferred things to be neat and orderly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric turned his head as far as his collar allowed at the sound of Baileywick’s voice. He watched as the other walked in front of him, setting down a small bucket of water before spreading out some tools; scissors, a small bottle of oil, a washcloth, a cup, and a straight razor. “What are you doing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” Baileywick asked as he opened the bottle of oil. He poured some of it into the palm of his hand and he rubbed his hands together, making it start to froth up before he started to run his hands through Cedric’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who am I meant to impress? The rats?” Cedric muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would prefer not to look at some crazed animal during mealtime,” he countered with a sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric blushed, biting his bottom lip. He closed his eyes as Baileywick’s fingers massaged his scalp, a faint moan escaping him without warning. “Baileywick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to rinse you off as best as I can,” he warned as he pulled the bucket closer. He dipped the cup into the bucket and then carefully poured the water over Cedric’s head, washing the suds from his hair. Once finished he brushed his hair back away from his face. “I don’t think I have ever seen you with stubble before,” he confessed. “It doesn’t suit you, Cedric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water and more of the oil was used to spread suds over Cedric’s cheeks and down his neck. “You could easily just slit my throat,” he said as Baileywick picked up the razor. “You could end everything with a twist of your wrist. They would probably call you a hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could,” Baileywick agreed. He looked at Cedric sadly, tilting his head to the side. “No more talking,” he instructed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell silent, watching as the razor was brought to his face. He could feel how sharp it was when it was pressed to his cheek and he closed his eyes, waiting. No one could blame Baileywick if he just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steward’s hand was steady as he shaved the heavily restrained Cedric. Sometimes it really did feel as if there was nothing he could not do; nothing but avoid this whole situation from happening that was. He moved smoothly, avoiding any nicks or cuts along the way. It was slow going, but also done correctly. He used the water left in the bucket to clean off the razor between strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the Cedric I remember,” he murmured, cleaning his face with the washcloth. “Now, why not a bit of a trim, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...just the black,” he said. Baileywick nodded, using his fingers to brush Cedric’s hair forward. The angle of his head would make it difficult for him to do anything too ornate and so he focused on trimming the black of his hair, leaving his gray bangs alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped Cedric’s cheek when he was finished, offering him a sad smile as he ran his thumb under his eye in comfort. “There you are,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...for better or worse…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For better or worse,” Baileywick agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>